Vindicta
The Vindicta is a mysterious group of Fallen Angels. As with all members of the mysterious Fallen, little is known of the Vindicta save the knowledge that they have been in existence for at least 10,000 years and have some sort of close relation to the enigmatic Cypher. The Vindicta is a small group, only 14 in total, and so rely on subterfuge and ingenuity in order to achieve victory. Despite their status as Fallen it appears the Vindicta hunt their own kind in vengeance for Caliban, their hunt for Luther their biggest prize. History Seeds of Vengeance To understand the Vindicta, one must look back in the past of the Dark Angels. The seeds of the Fallen have were planted during the Great Crusade. During the campaign against the Sarosh, enemy forces managed to sneak a nuclear warhead aboard the Invincible Reason, flagship of Lion El'Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels. Luther, second-in-command of the I Legion, discovered the plot but for a time his jealously of the Lion prevented him from stopping it. In the end however, he saved the Lion's life, but somehow his primarch discovered his hesitation. Luther and his forces were forced to return to Caliban in the aftermath, ostensibly for recruitment and administrative purposes but many felt it was akin to banishment. Luther and The Lion had another falling out after the Zaramund Campaign when Luther left Caliban to fight alongside Horus in the Zaramund Campaign. As the Lion's absence from Caliban increased due to the Horus Heresy, Luther and his forces increasingly felt bitter and abandoned, left to deal with a rebellion by Caliban's disgruntled former nobility and Chaos affiliated Sorcerers. The Warp-taint plaguing Caliban became apparent, and Luther and his followers became convinced that Caliban would be destroyed by the Emperor when this became known, and that The Lion had knowingly exiled them as a death sentence. Thus the seeds of Heresy were planted. Eventually, Luther's Angels fully embraced treachery when they attempted to utilize the insurgents own Chaos powers to halt the rebellion on Caliban. At the end of the Horus Heresy, when Lion El'Jonson returned to Caliban, his fleet was met by a devastating barrage of defence laser fire. Stunned by the ferocious attack, Jonson withdrew his vessels from orbit and attempted to find out what had happened on his homeworld. A nearby merchant ship soon provided the answer; Luther, second-in-command of the Legion and the Lion's greatest friend, had apparently ordered the approaching fleet fired upon. His reasoning for this action unknown to the Primarch, it was suspected that Luther, like many of the Lion's brothers, had become influenced by Chaos. The fury of the Lion and his Dark Angels at what they perceived as a terrible betrayal knew no bounds; Jonson himself immediately ordered a sustained bombardment of the traitor positions and led an attack against Luther's position personally. In the resultant battle the two adversaries struck blow upon blow against each other, tearing down the monastery around them until nearly the whole massive edifice had been leveled by their battle. Meanwhile, the massed guns of the Dark Angel fleet pounded the planet, until the very surface of Caliban began to crack under the strain of the bombardment. As the planet itself started to break apart, the battle between the Lion and Luther reached its climax. Luther, apparently aided by the powers of Chaos, unleashed a furious psychic attack that knocked Jonson to his knees and left him mortally wounded. But as the dying Primarch struggled to stand, his noble features wracked with pain, it was as if a curtain was lifted from Luther's eyes and he realised the full extent of what he had done. Devastated, the realisation shattered his sanity and he slumped down beside Jonson, no longer willing to fight. Soon after Luther's breakdown a warp storm of unprecedented fury engulfed Caliban. In an uncontrollable flood of psychic energy, the warp rushed into the physical universe. The immense strain these forces placed upon the planet, in combination with the tectonic shifting and cracking caused by the orbital bombardment caused the horrific end of the entire planet; Caliban itself shattered, breaking into countless chunks of dead and dying rock. The 'fallen' Dark Angels who had served under Luther were sucked from the face of Caliban into the warp and effectively scattered throughout space and time. None know of these events other than the Dark Angels, their Successor Chapters and the Emperor on his Golden Throne. Even within the Chapters themselves very few brother-Marines know the full story. It is only in the highest echelons of the Chapter that know the truth and the truths of many other tales. One of these truths would be the Vindicta. Vengeance Given Form The tales speak of Umaril, a captain within one of the many Chapters in the Legion. Like Luther, Umaril was banished back to Caliban by the Primarch, and, again like Luther, allowed the seeds of doubt and envy in his hearts. Umaril followed Luther in revolt when the Lion returned to Caliban at the end of the Horus Heresy that tore the Galaxy asunder. Under Luther's delusional words, he willingly shed the lives of many former Battle Brothers. At the climax of the battle that saw their beloved world died beneath their own feet, Umaril witnessed Luther duel his fostered son and saw Luther strike him down. Then he saw Luther finally come to realisation of what he had done, and so did he. Realizing Luther had been the architect of this betrayal in service to dark powers, Umaril roared out his rage and charged at his former master. But then the warp storm came and scattered him and all who became the Fallen from Caliban. That is where the story of Umaril ends for the Dark Angels and writes off Umaril as just another traitor to be hunted down and made to repent. Umaril's tale did not end for him however. The warp storm carried him to an a world far from Caliban. The planet was a barren desert bereft of civilization. However, Umaril quickly found he was not alone for other Fallen had been dispersed onto the world. Some of them were known well by Umaril, such Arthurius Pedrak, Zael and Merlyn, while others, such as Galahad and Myles, were lesser known or unknown to him. All of them had one thing in common, they had witnessed Luther striking the Lion down and made to attack him when they learned of the treachery they were committing. Many of them were vengeful and sought repentance for their sin. Thus an oath was sworn on that day, an oath to see Luther and every last treacherous Fallen dead so they may avenge the father they betrayed. Vengeance became their name and those present who would not join were slain. Now the question remained of how to get off the backwater world, which was quickly answered by a teleport homer that had mysteriously been placed right by Umaril. The homer took them to an orbiting space hulk moments from returning to the Warp and thus, the Vindicta began their crusade of vengeance. Knights of Vengeance The Vindicta made their base within the deep of the Space Hulk and set to work as they traveled amongst the stars in search of their quarry while evading retribution from the Unforgiven reborn from Caliban. Eventually the Space Hulk was left in favour of another ship, one of many to hold the Vindicta over the years. Their small numbers required need for subterfuge and misdirection as their Librarian shielded them from the Forgiven's piercing psykers as well as divined the locations of potential Fallen. and their techmarine cast off the bonds of the Omnissiah to modify and refit the warband's equipment as needed while the rest trained in preparation. when the time came for hunt, the Vindicta struck out in search for their prey. The Vindicta would strike quickly and hard from the shadows, slaughtering their prey and any in their way before disappearing into the darkness before retaliation can come. Many times have the Vindicta and Dark Angels come into contact with one another and have rarely been bloodless. Though it shames them, the Vindicta have shed blood of their former Chapter as they carry out their duty before escaping the clutches of the brutal Interrogator Chaplains. Several times, the Vindicta have been almost trapped by the Unforgiven only for them to somehow escape through impossible ways such as a sudden door opening or the roof giving way. How this happens is not known but one answer lies in the Vindicta's relationship with one mysterious individual who the Dark Angels see as one of, if not their, greatest threat. Cypher It seems that the mysterious Fallen Angel known only as Cypher has some form of interest with the warband. The enigmatic figure provides direct and indirect aid to the Vindicta, providing them with unexpected supply caches found within the Space Hulk or salvation from the grasp of the Unforgiven. While the Vindicta may or not be aware of Cypher's involvement in aiding them, they at least know of him and have even had some interaction with him. However, not even they know what Cypher wants of them. What the reason could be is, like everything to do with Cypher, is a mystery. Test of Time As ten thousand years have gone on and on, many Fallen have been claimed by the Vindicta in the name of vengeance. Yet time is not merciful, for the Vindicta's numbers have dwindled down from 30 to 14, either slain in battle or captured by the Dark Angels. Free from the constraints of the Imperium and institutions the Vindicta have allowed themselves to make use of the warp to better fulfill their quest and defy the laws of the Mechanicus to modify their gear. It still remains that despite their hate for Chaos and the Fallen, they hold no love for the Dark Angels or their Imperium, thus their loyalty is anything but pure. Many of the Vindicta's warriors have allowed Chaos to strengthen them, but venerate no power and reject the enslavement that Luther accepted around his neck. Even though Chaos is nothing but a tool to the warband, caution remains amongst those not as accepting of the Warp. The onset of the 42nd Milennium brought a great many things; the birth of the Great Rift, the awakening of Roboute Guilliman and the coming of the Primaris Marines and, more importantly, the freeing of Luther at the hands of the Daemon Prince Marbas. Now whispers speak of Fallen Angels gathering in the dark in numbers rivalling that of the ancient Legions. These whispers have no doubt reached the ears of the Vindicta whose efforts to find the arch-traitor of Caliban and all who serve him have intensified. Sightings of the vengeful warband increase by the year, driving the Unforgiven into a frenzy to capture them and finally bring them to repentance. Only time will tell what will happen. Only time will tell if the Vindicta will finally bring Luther to justice, or end up in the chambers of the Interrogator Chaplains. Notable Campaigns *'Birth of Vengeance (Unknown Date.M31)' - The Vindicta rise from the Fall of Caliban and begin their crusade of vengeance. *'Vaelin's End (Unknown Date.M31)' - Vaelin and a number of Fallen Angels embraced Chaos quickly after the Fall and led a campaign of terror at the lead of a powerful warband. However, his might did not stand when Umaril's blade took his head from his body and the guns of the Vindicta claimed the rest of the corrupted Fallen. *'Aid of the Enigma (800.M31)' - Arthurius Pedrak, Galahad and Torvus track down and slay a Fallen Angel on New Meccus when a force of Dark Angels arrive, having the same intentions. Outnumbered, the Vindicta seek to make their escape but end up trapped in a temple sanctum. They surely would have died had the floor not break open and see them freed. Though how the floor broke at such an opportune time is unknown, but a hooded figure with a sword on his back was sighted briefly. *'Repentance Denied (534.M33)' - Belziul of the Interrogator Chaplains leads an assault on a planet where the Vindicta are said to be hiding. Even though the warband is said to only number dozens in size, the strike force is slowly but surely picked apart and finally destroyed when the Seeker, the marksman in the Vindicta, plants a bolt shell right between Belziul's eyes. *'The Ravaging (Unknown Date.M35)' - Reports of warbands being torn apart one after the other reach the Dark Angels. As these warbands were long sought for holding Fallen, the Dark Angels immediately investigate and find bodies bearing the mark of the Fallen piled into big mound. Carved into the Fallen at the top was the word vengeance. *'Kurin's Fall (782.M35)' - Having steeped himself in Chaos, Kurin finally lost control and gave into his corruption. Seeking sacrifices to further his power, Kurin attempts to kill Umaril while on a hunt for a Fallen. However Umaril is mightier than Kurin and strikes him down. At the same time a Dark Angels force arrived and were alerted to the Vindicta's presence, forcing Umaril to escape without Kurin who is taken to the Interrogator Chaplains. Despite his treachery and being under immense pain, Kurin keeps to his oath and refuses neither to repent nor betray his former brothers. *'Inescapable Sight (980.M36)' - Operating on his own, as the Vindicta tends to, the Seeker infiltrated the Chaos fortress world of Galimax and sets himself up in the tallest tower. He waited for two days before he finally gets the shot. The Fallen Angel Ezik's head was blown apart by his shot, though the Seeker did not see his result, having already known the outcome and extracted himself. *'Ambush at Madikast (Unknown Date.M36)' - Forewarned of the Vindicta's coming by his patron daemon of Tzeentch, Azul the Crow prepared an ambush for them. When the Vindicta arrived, they fall right into his trap and are almost bested when the daemons at Azul's command suddenly turned against him after Merlyn, the Vindicta's Librarian, uttered a string of phrases. Azul was incinerated by the daemons he once ruled. *'Fall of Gawain (Unknown Date.M37)' - The tracking of a Fallen leads the Seeker, Gawain and Torvus to Celenus VII. The hunt takes them to an ancient keep where they split up in search. It is in the antechamber where Gawain discovers the Fallen Champion known as Mordrin. Drawing his sword, Gawain duels the champion. Alas, despite his years of skill, Gawain is no match for Mordrin and is impaled through both hearts. Yet Gawain is not yet finished and his final act is to slit the gloating Champion's throat open. Later, Torvus and the Seeker find Gawain and Mordrin deadlocked in their final duel. Though to stay any longer risked discovery by the Dark Angels, Torvus and the Seeker delay their departure to call for the rest of the Vindicta. Every single one of them arrives to attend Gawain's funeral and see his body burned on a pyre. *'Cypher Comes (784.M38)' - The Vindicta are cornered by a Black Legion force containing a Fallen Angel and surrounded on all sides. However as the battle goes underway, Cypher himself emerges from the shadow and lends his aid to the Vindicta. With such a figure on their side, the Vindicta make short work of the warband and the Fallen. When the smoke clears, Cypher has disappeared once more, but not before exchanging a few words with Umaril. *'Scoring a Hulk (Unknown Date.M39)' - The Vindicta pursue Yalgin, they are led into a Space Hulk known as the Harbinger of Wrath, infamous for being the base of the dreaded Trial warband. Keeping clear of Orks, Tyranids and the Berserkers of the Trial, the Vindicta hunt Yalgin through the massive Hulk. Though Yalgin is slippery, he is unable to escape when brother Gwain chases him right into the waiting form of Uther whose storm bolter shreds the Fallen Angel into pieces. The Vindicta then leave the Space Hulk, whose occupants are unaware of the chase that occurred around them for three whole weeks. *'Baiting the Lion (Unknown Date.M41)' - Having witnessed the despicable acts of debauchery carried out by Melik. Umaril personally captured the Fallen Angel and, deeming a quick death too merciful, ensures that he is found by the Dark Angels. Best of all, Umaril ensured that the Dark Angel to find Melik was none other than Asmodai. *'Rescuing a Primarch (999.M41)' - The Vindicta find themselves in Cypher's service and deposited in a Blackstone Fortress with instruction to cause a scene. The Vindicta comply and cause havoc in the levels of the fortress before a teleport homer carries them away. Considering their task done the Vindicta go along their way, having no idea they just helped rescue Roboute Guilliman. *'New Breed (Unknown Date.M42)' - When Zael and Harkon quietly follow an Angels of Absolution battleforce on Ghais, they are surprised to discover an unfamiliar form amongst the Unforgiven. The Primaris marine. Witnessing the capabilities of these new Astartes, Zael and Harkon barely succeed in slaying the Fallen Angel hiding in the battlezone and depart, but not before taking the corpse of a Primaris marine back for study. *'Luther's Return (Unknown Date.M42)' - Luther is freed from the Rock by Marbas and supposedly is gather an army of Fallen with numbers that mass into Legion size. With a chance of hunting Luther down now possible, the Vindicta's hunt intensifies and sees them searching every inch of the Galaxy. The Vindicta are sighted on Vigilus, the Eye of Terror, Ultramar, the Scourge Stars and far more places. Meanwhile Cypher is not far away. Organisation The Vindicta's organisation is comparable to that of the Alpha Legion. The warband is rarely united unless of the the most important of circumstances and sees itself frequently scattered into smaller teams, or even just a single marine, to better track down the Fallen. Each Astartes is self sufficient, resourceful and most are able to fulfill a variety of roles. That said, a few of the warband is specialised in a singular role that they undisputed masters of. Given their often scattered nature each Astartes is his own leader and few order each other around, the exception being Umaril who is considered the Lord of the warband. The meeting of one marine and another is rare but the entire warband meeting together is a rarer, perhaps occurring once every five years or even only once in a century. When they do meet it is usually for an important hunt and, after it's completion, a small time of fraternizing and recuperating. It is unknown how the Vindicta communicates with one another, if they even do at all. Sanctuary Having no fixed base of operations, the Vindicta instead have temporary bases called Sanctuaries. A sanctuary may be anywhere, be it an underhive tunnel, a space station, a Space Hulk, a cave on a jungle world any many other places. Once the Vindicta are said to have once gathered in the under-levels of Morgen Schwach, space port and home to the Mordekaisers Chapter. Ultimately, Sanctuary is decided by a member of the Vindicta finding an area and deeming it safe and alerting the rest of the warband of its location through means unknown. Sanctuaries are never occupied long for the Unforgiven are ever hunting but it is common for at least some of the Vindicta to stay for a duration of time. Specialties While each Vindicta marine is skilled in all things, some of the warband have stuck to one specialty either out of need or choice. The Vindicta hosts an Apothecary, Techmarine and Librarian for the necessities of tending to wounds and equipment while the Librarian is needed to divine the locations of Fallen or shroud the Vindicta from the Librarians of the Unforgiven. Free of the bonds of the Imperium and the Dark Powers, the specialists take liberties in their craft that they would have been barred from before. Vindicta equipment is modified to better suit the needs of the warband while the apothecary dabbles in biological experimentation in attempts to better strengthen the Vindicta. Meanwhile the Librarian enslaves the warp to his command and scoffs at the temptations so that he can unleash powers few others will boast. While these roles are of need, some members of the Vindicta take a specialty out of choice. One of the warband bears Cataphractii terminator armour and thus acts as a heavy support while another acts akin to a devastator, utilising heavy weaponry to carry out his tasks. Meanwhile there is also a sniper and an assault marine. Though overspecialization may be a burden, the mastery these Vindicta have of them compensates. The Vindicta have no vehicles, at least any that are permanent. Rhinos, Thunderhawks, Land Raiders and other vehicles of various shapes and sizes are used whenever they are found and needed only then to be discarded when no longer required. Even their ships are used in such a way. It is common for the Vindicta to stow away on transports in their travels, a fact the Dark Angels clearly know well, for many transports are often stopped and searched by the Unforgiven for no reason. Combat Doctrine Typically the Vindicta operates as small teams or individually in their hunt for the Fallen. With such small numbers, the Vindicta confine themselves to the shadows and operate in darkness. They stalk and attack from unexpected quarters that see the enemy confused and disordered so that the Vindicta may slay their target with ease. Each Vindicta has their own method of killing, some favour the sword while others favour a simple bolt shell. These differing methods are usually able to operate in tandem when marines work together. While a Vindicta is lethal on his own, when the entire warband joins together they become a true danger that breaks even the strongest of foes. The bond of brotherhood and millennia of fighting alongside one another strengthens them evermore in fulfilling their oath of vengeance. With modified weaponry and armour, the Vindicta keep an advantage over their foes as they easily piece armour and deflect bolts. This is how the Vindicta have remained alive for ten millennia. Warband Beliefs The Vindicta's name is also what they seek, vengeance. Vengeance for Caliban when Luther and the Lion allowed it to die. They believe that only when Luther lies dead at their feet will they finally earn redemption and allow them to finally have peace. This is their only belief set in stone and most of the warband has their own set of beliefs. Some keep to the martial traditions of Caliban while others believe in their individuality. Chaos Bound Though much of the Warband hates Chaos for its responsibility in killing their world, they are not above enslaving its power and daemons for their own ends as a form of revenge for it's hold on Luther. The insidious grasp of Chaos finds little hold on the Vindicta who have only been made aware of what it has done to who it enslaves. Members of the Vindicta *'Umaril' - Umaril the Vengeful is the Lord of the Vindicta and formerly Captain of a Company within the Dark Angels Legion. One of the many exiled by the Lion to Caliban, Umaril joined with Luther's treachery. Ultimately when it was revealed that he sinned, Umaril fell into a rage and charged towards Luther. Alas, he was spirited away by the warp and cast far from Caliban. On the planet he awoke, he found the other 60 members who would join him in forming the Vindicta. Since then he has been a storm of vengeance as he guides his warband in repentance. It is by his sword that he has beheaded countless Fallen. *'Arthurius Pedrak' - Arthurius Pedrak the Swordsman was Chapter Master of a Chapter in the Stormwing. Like Umaril, he too was exiled to Caliban by the Lion and joined Luther in his heresy. When he too was spirited away by the Warp, he joined with Umaril and became one of the Vindicta. Despite his superior rank and age, Arthurius shed himself of his former rank and now acts as a swordsman seeking penitence as well as remaining an advisor to Umaril. As once of the Stormwing, Pedrak favours frontal attacks and engaging his quarry in duels. *'Merlyn' - Merlyn was once Librarian of the Dark Angels and joined with Luther, now he is Librarian of the Vindicta and seeks only vengeance on his former master. Merlyn views Chaos as a tool to enslave in vengeance for its enslavement of their former brothers. Hence he binds chaos relics to his will and breaks daemons into his servitude. He also uses his powers to cloak the Vindicta from the scouring eyes of the Unforgiven Librarians. *'Zurias' - Scattered from Caliban, Zurias was one of the first members of the Vindicta. A radical, he has modified the armour and weaponry of his comrades to suit their needs. Furthermore, his ability to hack into machines has sent entire battlefields into Chaos and allowing for the perfect distraction for the Vindicta. *'Zael' - Having been sent back to Caliban, Zael aided in the implantation of the many aspirants raised into Luther's army. A crime he regretted when he realised the truth. During his flight through the warp, Zael's mind was left addled and lacking in sanity. While his mind may be not as it once was, his skills as an Apothecary are unchanged though his discarding of Imperial binds make for questionable practices. *'Alvun' - Bearing of the shame of having broken down after learning the implications of the betrayal, Alvun is the most reckless of the band and his nigh suicidal tendencies often need to be reigned in. Even so, he is a mighty warrior who has slain many foes. *'The Seeker' - Playing a prominent role in the Betrayal on Caliban, whoever this Fallen used to be shed his name and rank in extreme guilt for it and took the name of Seeker. An incredibly skilled sniper, Imperial and Heretic alike has been felled by his modified sniper rifle. His helm was also constructed by Zurias to give him a superior aim and targeting info feed. Furthermore, the reflective plate has quite the intimidating factor. *'Uther' - The only warrior of the Vindicta in terminator armour, Uther is the brute force of the band. Despite having only a basic armament for a Terminator, Uther's storm bolter and power fist have been modified to be more powerful than usual and his armour, which is Cataphractii, has been strengthened by a mix of bionics and psychic craft; at the cost of never being able to leave his suit. Even so Cataphractii armour is rare and requires maintaining, thus Uther is usually forced to stay by Zurias. This fact does not stop him from being a terror on the field. *'Galahad' - Galahad had only just been made into an Astartes by the time of the fall of Caliban and was indoctrinated into the delusions of Luther. Seeing the error of his ways, Galahad seeks nothing but revenge. Though, Galahad is the youngest of the Vindicta, his selection of modified devastator weaponry and missile rack are invaluable to the group. *'Torvus' - Torvus was inducted into the Legion and Luther's cause. When the Fall of Caliban occurred he was an assault marine and his jump pack burned bright as he slew his own brothers. When he too saw the duel and realised the truth, he too tried to attack Luther but the warp carried him away. Forever angry at the warp for denying him his revenge, Torvus stains his lightning claw with the blood of heretics. *'Mylael' - After seeing his home world burn around him at the hands of Luther and the Lion, Mylael seeks to burn out any Fallen he may find with his flamer. His hate of the Imperium for destroying his world is also why he willingly burns Imperials to ash as well. *'Gawain' - Gawain wielded an ancient sword of the old knights of Caliban that he uses to end the lives of Fallen and Imperial Champions alike. Having served in the same Company as Umaril, he followed his Captain without question. He did so until he fell on Celenus VII where he was slain by a Fallen Champion known as Mordrin. Though impaled through both hearts by the Champion's blade, Gawain's last act was to slit Mordrin's throat with his own sword. *'Azkael' - Azkael's bolter bears an evergrowing tally of Fallen he has slain. Only when every single Fallen Angel has been slain will Azkael deign to speak again, for the horror of his actions in the Fall has left him silent. *'Harkon' - Harkon was but a mere Legionary when the Fall of Caliban happened and he had little understanding of why he fought. All he knows now is that Luther is the reason his own brothers hunt him down. With his plasma gun modified to reduce the risk of overheating Harkon fires volleys of plasma, unconcerned if he's killing heretic or loyalists for nothing will stop him from finding Luther. He also wears a helmet taken from a dead Salamander on the killing fields of Istvaan V. *'Kurin' - Of all of the Vindicta, Kurin reveled in his corruption as he trod daemons beneath his boot and enslaved Chaos to his gun. He was a friend of Merlyn before the Fall, thus worked closely with the Librarian to use Chaos as a weapon against the Dark Powers who tore the Legion apart. Alas, Kurin's corruption proved too much and Chaos gained hold of him. He finally fell when he attempted to kill Umaril when the Vindicta were on the hunt for a Fallen, an act that would alert nearby Dark Angels to their presence. Umaril wounded Kurin and the Vindicta were able to escape, leaving him behind in the Dark Angels' clutches. Though he was subjected to extreme pain, Kurin stuck to his oaths as member of the Vindicta and refused to repent nor betray his former comrades. *'Owan' - Owan was a veteran Legionary by the time he was exiled to Caliban. Angry at the Lion, he allowed the corruption to embrace him as it did Luther. Even so when the truth was realised he turned on Luther only to be snatched away by the warp. Though he hates the Fallen and Chaos as much as the others, he bears no small amount of corruption due to his tendency to scour the Eye of Terror for Fallen. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Vindicta still retain the colours of the old Legion, as do all Fallen. Most of the Vindicta are typically garbed in robes, cloaks and other shrouds as well as embellishments of ancient trophies and honours. Of course, ten thousand years have taken their toll and armour pieces wear the sign of repair and replacement as well as modification at the hands of the techmarine. Warband Icon Though the Vindicta still bear the icon of the 1st Legion but also make use of a hooded skull with broken wings as a sign of their vengeance as well as a form of identification. This icon is worn subtly to better hide themselves. Warband Relations The Vindicta have no known ties to anyone for Imperial and Heretic alike are their foes. However, there is one they have been seen working with. This individual is Cypher, the Enigma and the Lord of the Fallen. It is not known exactly what sort of relationship the Vindicta has with Cypher but he must have use for them seeing as he frequently intervenes and saves them from certain defeat. It is perhaps also that their actions may further his own schemes. Notable Quotes By the Warband Feel free to add your own About the Warband Feel free to add your own Gallery Vindicta_Apothecary.PNG|Zael the Addled, Apothecary. Vindicta_Brother2.png|Arthurius Pedrak the Swordsman. Vindicta Brother3.png|Gawain, Wielder of the Vengeful Blade. Vindicta_Brother4.PNG|Owan the Dirtied. Vindicta_Brother6.png|Torvus the Raging. Vindicta_Terminator.png|Uther the Wall. Vindicta_Brother9.png|Kurin the Unchained. Vindicta_Brother7.png|Mylael, Flame of Vengeance. Vindicta_Brother8.png|Harkon the Sun-Killer. Vindicta_Brother10.PNG|Galahad, Breaker of the Gates. Vindicta_Librarian.png|Merlyn the Enslaver. Vindicta_Sniper.png|The Seeker. Vindicta_Techmarine.png|Zurias, Hand of Iron. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:MaliusV